Chris Cason
|birthplace = Dallas, Texas, U.S. |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actor ADR Director Scriptwriter |first_appearance = Dragon Ball Z |areas_active = Dallas Los Angeles |active = 1997-present |status = Active }}Chris Cason (born November 4, 1974) is an American voice actor, ADR director and script writer whose done work for FUNimation Entertainment and Bang Zoom! Entertainment. He's known for voicing Chamo in Negima! Magister Negi Magi, Gluttony in Fullmetal Alchemist and Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, Haruki Hanai in School Rumble and Mr. Popo and Shu in the Dragon Ball franchise. Filmography Anime Dubbing Anime *''Dragon Ball'' (1986-1989) - Shu, Konkichi (ep. 83), Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z'' (1989-1996) - Tien Shinhan (original version; eps. 68-107), Mr. Popo (original version; eps. 76-100), Malaka (remastered version; eps. 40-43, 97, 119), Raspberry (ep. 59), Pintar (eps. 214-215), Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Crayon Shin-chan'' (1992-present) - Boo, Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Sailor Moon'' (1992-1993) - Hospital Rusher (ep. 9), Reporter (ep. 11), Ship Crew (ep. 12), Bodyguard (ep. 22), Monster (ep. 23), Construction Worker (ep. 27) (Viz Dub) *''Yu Yu Hakusho'' (1992-1995) - Yen (M1), Miyamoto *''B't X'' (1996) - Hokuto, Lyacon Soldier (ep. 3) (Original Dub) *''Case Closed'' (1996-present) - Additional Voices *''Dragon Ball GT'' (1996-1997) - Shu, Rage Shenron, Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Kodocha'' (1996-1998) - Babbit, Additional Voices *''The Vision of Escaflowne'' (1996) - Shesta (FUNimation Dub) *''Initial D: First Stage'' (1998) - Hiroshi Fumihiro, Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''One Piece'' (1999-present) - Satori, Hotori, Kotori, Mr. 11, Pappagu, Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Fruits Basket'' (2001) - Additional Voices *''Fullmetal Alchemist'' (2003-2004) - Gluttony, Grandson (ep. 16), Additional Voices *''Burst Angel'' (2004) - Announcer (ep. 19), Additional Voices *''Samurai 7'' (2004) - Additional Voices *''Basilisk'' (2005) - Kazamachi Shōgen *''Black Cat'' (2005-2006) - Additional Voices *''Hell Girl'' (2005-2006) - Yoshiki Fukusawa (ep. 12) *''Solty Rei'' (2005-2006) - Additional Voices *''Speed Grapher'' (2005) - Misaki *''Trinity Blood'' (2005) - Additional Voices *''Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE'' (2005-2006) - Kero (ep. 44), Additional Voices *''Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple'' (2006-2007) - Tochumaru, Hibiki Kugenin "Siegfried", Additional Voices *''xxxHOLiC'' (2006) - Additional Voices *''Rosario + Vampire'' (2008) - Additional Voices *''Soul Eater'' (2008-2009) - Jack the Ripper, Additional Voices *''Dragon Ball Z Kai'' (2009-2011) - Mr. Popo, Turtle, Additional Voices *''Fairy Tail'' (2009-present) - Wally Buchanan, Richard / Hoteye, Karacka, Fortune Teller (ep. 4), Guild Master (ep. 8), Wingfish (ep. 9), Galuna Demon (eps. 13-18), Townsfolk (ep. 15) Magnolia Citizen (ep. 21), Phantom Lord Wizard (eps. 21-22) Audience Member (ep. 30), Edolas Soldier (ep. 85) *''Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood'' (2009-2010) - Gluttony *''The Sacred Blacksmith'' (2009) - Reginald Drummond *''The Future Diary'' (2011-2012) - Ryuji Kurosaki *''Toriko'' (2011-2014) - Bei *''Kamisama Kiss'' (2012-2015) - Additional Voices *''Lupin the 3rd: The Woman Called Fujiko Mine'' (2012) - Train Conductor (ep. 3), Additional Voices *''Attack on Titan'' (2013-present) - Additional Voices *''Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters'' (2014-2015) - Mr. Popo, Turtle, Pintar, Tournament Spectator (ep. 107) *''Ping Pong: The Animation'' (2014) - Koeda *''Sengoku Basara: End of Judgement'' (2014) - Takenaka Hanbei *''The Seven Deadly Sins'' (2014-2018) - Marmas, Fraudrin (true form), Narrator *''Sword Art Online II'' (2014) - Tecchi *''Dragon Ball Super'' (2015-2018) - Shu, Mr. Popo, Mule, Gamisalas, Old Man (ep. 1), Bread Shop Owner (ep. 43), Refugee (ep. 65), Reality Machine No. 2 (ep. 69), Crime Boss (ep. 71), Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''One-Punch Man'' (2015) - Hero Association Staff, Reporter (ep. 1), Subterranean (ep. 1), Kafetch (ep. 2), Slugerous (ep. 2), Zeniru's Butler (ep. 4), Citizen (ep. 7), Father (ep. 8), Sea Creature (ep. 8), Hero Association Commissioner (ep. 9), Worker (ep. 10), Crew Member (eps. 11-12) *''Drifters'' (2016) - Additional Voices *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable'' (2016) - Shopkeeper (ep. 13) *''Mob Psycho 100'' (2016-present) - Saruta, Kenji Mitsuura, Hideki Yamamura, Death Specter Member (ep. 1), Math Teacher (ep. 1), Client (ep. 2), LOL Cult Member (ep. 3), Punk (ep. 8), Trainer A (ep. 9), Cookie (ep. 10), Lackey (ep. 11), Taxi Driver (ep. 11) *''Re:Zero -Starting Life in Another World-'' (2016-present) - Russel Fellow, Lizardman Shopkeeper (ep. 1), Slums Man (ep. 1), Convenience Store Staff (ep. 1), Innkeeper (ep. 14), Soldier (ep. 19), Unit Leader A (ep. 20) *''Black Clover'' (2017-present) - Additional Voices OVAs & Specials *''Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - the Father of Goku'' (1990) - Malaka (FUNimation Dub; remastered version) *''Lupin the 3rd: Island of Assassins'' (1997) - Additional Voices *''Tsubasa: Tokyo Revelations'' (2007-2008) - Yūto Kigai, Additional Voices *''One Piece: Adventure of Nebulandia'' (2015) - Chirp Chirp *''One Piece: Episode of Skypiea'' (2018) - Satori Anime Films *''Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn'' (1995) - Soul 1 *''Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy'' (1997) - Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Case Closed: Captured in Her Eyes'' (2000) - Detective Chiba, Corban *''Case Closed: Countdown to Heaven'' (2001) - Detective Chiba *''Case Closed: The Phantom of Baker Street'' (2002) - Detective Chiba, Akira Emori *''Evangelion 1.11 You Are (Not) Alone'' (2007) - Additional Voices *''Evangelion 2.22 You Can (Not) Advance'' (2009) - Additional Voices *''Summer Wars'' (2009) - Additional Voices *''Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods'' (2013) - Shu *''Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’'' (2015) - Shu *''Dragon Ball Super: Broly'' (2018) - Shu Voice Director *Case Closed *Dragon Ball Z (Remastered dub; Seasons 1-2) *Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone *Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13! *Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might *Kodocha *Mob Psycho 100 *One-Punch Man *Re:Zero -Starting Life in Another World- *The Seven Deadly Sins *Tsubasa: Tokyo Revelations Writer *Blood Lad *One Piece External Links *Chris Cason at the Internet Movie Database *Chris Cason at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:Voice Directors Category:Writers Category:American Voice Actors Category:Dallas-Based Voice Actors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for FUNimation Category:Voice Actors for Studiopolis Category:Voice Actors for Bang Zoom! Entertainment